Asylum Aftermath
Asylum Aftermath is the first mission of Hitman: Contracts and continues the events of [Your Brother] in Hitman: Codename 47. 47 kills Ort-Meyer and then must escape the asylum in Romania in a car, but the building is surrounded by a SWAT team. Silent Assassin Strategy Pick up the car key from Ort-Meyer's body and run to the elevator. Take it up and then pull out a gun, so the orderly who walks past will run away. Go to the Point of Interest at the top of the map and change into the patient's uniform. Go into the hexagonal room with the two dead SWATs in there from the door on the left. There should be a dead SWAt leaning against the wall behind the door. Keep the door open and take his clothes. Now run past the guards at the front door and escape in the car. You will get dual CZ2000s for doing this. Alternative Silent Assassin Strategy Do the same as above, but instead of getting the patient's uniform in the cell, knock out a patient in the basement and steal his uniform. The other patients won't care, so don't bother hiding the body. Another Silent Assassin Strategy After picking up Ort-Meyer's key make your way to the elevator. Upon exiting the elevator turn left and change into the SWAT team uniform and take the SPAS 12. Then walk into the operating room (the big oval room at the center of the map.) during this time SWAT team members will me entering this area so be careful. Walk towards down the stairs to the first floor.(at the bottom of the stairs you should be beside the front door). turn right (to exit the building) and walk out of the building. outside turn outside and walk towards the car being careful not to get too close to other SWAT members. go to the car, wait for the guard patrolling the car to behind the car and then escape (becareful when cloose to other SWAT members as your your cover may get blown. Getting the minigun and the dual gold desert eagles See The Wang Fou Incident and the "Ort-Meyer's keycard" section. Disguises Suit The patients don't care about what you look like and what you do. Sometimes they will follow you, but they're just curious, that's all. So your suit will get you through the basement. Patient This will get you around the asylum, but not out the front door, even though there may be a patient out there if you start shooting, you're not allowed out. Orderly Not very useful or effective, so don't bother with this disguise. SWAT Very useful. You can go anywhere on normal, but in higher difficulties you can't pass through the front door with out getting your cover blown. You can carry an AUG SMG, SP12 Shotgun, and |Dragunov SVD. You have armor and consequently more health. Chronology Meet Your Brother - Asylum Aftermath - The Meat King's Party Category:Hitman: Contracts missions